La Découverte, fanfiction d'Ayoju
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: Comment nos amis ont-ils recontré Aelita ?


**Chapitre 1 : Premier Jour **

Ah la rentrée des classes. Toujours la même chose. Sauf que cette fois… c'était différent : Il y avait une nouveauté, l'internat. Maintenant que sa mère travaillait aussi, Il le fallait, c'était obligatoire, la seule possibilité. Odd irait à l'internat à partir de cette année.

Il arriva à l'accueil de son nouveau collège, le collège Kadic, où on lui remit les clés de sa chambre ainsi qu'un exemplaire du règlement intérieur. Il le lu distraitement en se dirigeant vers l'internat.

Salut ! C'est bien la chambre 307 ?

Manque de chance, la chambre avait déjà un locataire. Lui qui espérait rester un peu seul…

Oui, répondit le garçon. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je vais crécher ici maintenant !

« Pas très aimable ce type » pensa Odd. « Vaudrais mieux m'en faire un ami ».

Juste une question, demanda le garçon.

Ou… Oui ?

T'aurais pas vu une grande fille aux longs cheveux noirs ?

Cette pimbêche ? La miss Monde ratée ?

Oui. Je sens qu'on va s'entendre en fin de compte. Je m'appelle Ulrich.

Moi c'est Odd. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Ulrich.

Moi de même Odd.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Odd demanda :

A propos de la pimbêche.

Oui ?

Tu la connais ?

Hélas oui ! Et tu ne tarderas pas à faire de même.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est la fille du proviseur.

Noooooooon !!

Tout en parlant, ils étaient partis pour aller prendre le dîner. C'est alors qu'ils virent la « pimbêche ». Fidèle à lui-même, Odd lui lança en guise de salut :

Alors comme ça, tu es la fille du proviseur ?

Et oui ! On peut dire que j'ai des relations ici. C'est la première fois que tu es à l'internat je suppose ?

Waou ! Quelle perspicacité ! Tu t'es greffé un neurone pour trouver ça toute seule ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune fille s'éloigna en prenant un air vexé. Ulrich, impressionné, lui dit :

Et bien, je crois que l'on va vraiment bien s'entendre. Tu es bien la seule personne à part moi qui ose remballer Sissi.

Sissi ? C'est son nom ?

Oui. Et tu l'as remballé du premier coup. Jusque là, seul moi en était capable.

Odd remarqua alors les deux garçons qui suivaient Sissi partout.

Et les deux toutous à Sissi, c'est qui ?

Eux ? C'est Nicolas et Hervé.

Hé vous deux ! Allez vous asseoir manger et plus vite que ça !

Odd et Ulrich sursautèrent à ces paroles. Ulrich se retourna et emmena illico Odd à la table la plus proche. Une fois assis, il lui expliqua la raison de cet empressement.

Une dernière chose : Lui c'est Jim, le prof de sport.

Ben qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors ?

Il est aussi surveillant en dehors de ses cours.

OK, je vois. Du genre inflexible sur le règlement. Je me trompe ?

Tout juste ! Avec lui, vaut mieux pas se trouver dans les couloirs quand les lumières sont éteintes.

« Hé bien, l'année commence bien ! » pensa Odd.

Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, dit-il à Ulrich.

Ainsi commença la première année d'Odd au collège Kadic en tant qu'interne. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises.

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres **

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'année avait commencé et Ulrich s'entendait vraiment bien avec Odd. La Matinée venais de se terminer. Odd et Ulrich allèrent manger au self du collège. Ils étaient dans la file d'attente quand une fille les doubla en les bousculant.

Hé, tu peux attendre non ? lui cria Ulrich.

Ouais, et tu pourrais t'excuser ! continua Odd.

La jeune fille se retourna et les dévisagea. Elle avait un visage long et fin en cadré d'une chevelure noire. Elle était habillé tout en noir d'ailleurs : Des rangers noirs aux pieds, un jean et un pull à col roulé dont les manches étaient assez longues pour cacher en partie ses mains mais assez court pour laisser entrevoir son nombril. Malgré ce look rebel, Ulrich vit bien qu'elle était d'origine asiatique. Elle leur répliqua :

Désolée, mais je ne fais pas gaffe aux plus jeunes que moi !

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand Ulrich la retint par le bras.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus jeunes que toi qu'on ne sait pas se défendre !

Et il se mit en position de combat, comme il l'avait vu dans les nombreux magasines d'arts martiaux qu'il avait lu. La jeune fille fit de même et Ulrich vit alors qu'elle aussi savait se battre. Alors que le combat allait commencer, Jim et le proviseur arrivèrent dans la salle de repas.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le proviseur. Une bagarre ?

Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Ulrich et son adversaire, il dit à Jim :

Jim ! Amenez moi ces deux là dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Ils devront s'expliquer !

Bien monsieur le proviseur ! répondit Jim.

Surpris par l'intervention du proviseur, Ulrich et la jeune fille se firent emmener par Jim au bureau du proviseur. Juste avant de sortir du self, Jim dit aux spectateurs :

Allez, allez ! Y'a plus rien à voir ! Retournez manger et plus vite que ça !

Puis se tournant vers les deux adolescents qu'il tenait :

Et vous, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne explication à donner au proviseur !

Pendant que Jim emmenait son ami voir le proviseur, Odd retourna se servir à manger.

Oh non ! Encore des épinard ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le plat du jour.

C'est très bon pour l'organisme, dit alors celui qui le suivait. C'est plein de fer.

Odd se retourna afin de voir qui lui parlait. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond avec des lunettes. « Un peu court sur pattes » pensa Odd.

Je m'appelle Jérémie, lui dit le jeune garçon. Tu es assit à coté de moi en physique. Je devrai dire plutôt que tu dors à coté de moi en physique.

Ah oui !? Tien, tu pourrais pas me rendre un service ?

Ca dépend de ce que c'est. Ne me demande pas de faire tes exos surtout !

Non, non. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu pourrais me filer tes notes. Parce que mon colocataire écrit comme un cochon !

Tu es interne ? demanda Jérémie.

Oui ! Pourquoi ?

Moi aussi ! Donc voilà ce que je te propose : Passe ce soir dans ma chambre, tu pourras recopier mes notes !

Ouais génial ! Tu es dans quelle chambre ?

304 !

Ouah ! En plus c'est presque en face de la mienne ! Au fait, je m'appelle Odd !

Enchanté, Odd ! Puis je te suggérer quelque chose ?

Bien sûr !

Si on allait manger ?

Très bonne idée ! répondit Odd. C'est vrai que ça peut être utile !

Et ils partirent s'assoire à une table afin de « déguster » leur repas tout en plaisantant de bon cœur.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du proviseur, Ulrich et la jeune fille asiatique s'expliquaient sur leur comportement.

Mademoiselle Yumi Ishiyama et monsieur Ulrich Stern. J'attends des explications ! commença le proviseur.

Ce n'est rien monsieur, je lui montrai comment se défendre, dit Yumi.

Surpris par ce mensonge, Ulrich ne su quoi dire.

D'ailleurs il est plutôt doué ! continua-t-elle.

Est-ce vrai Ulrich ? demanda le proviseur.

Sortant de sa léthargie, Ulrich répondit :

Heu… Oui ! Oui ! C'est exact !

A peine convaincu par ces explications, le proviseur leur dit :

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment de faire ce genre de pratiques. Ca va pour cette fois ; mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Compris ?

Oui monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus ! répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Ulrich demanda à Yumi :

Pourquoi tu m'as couvert ? Tu aurais pu tout rejeter sur moi !

Ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour lui elle lui répondit :

Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pas. Tu avais l'air de te débrouiller en art de combat et je ne voulais pas que tu me retombes dessus après !

Moi ? dit Ulrich. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire dans les magasines.

Yumi se mit à rire.

Ah d'accord, je n'avais rien à craindre de toi en fin de compte ! Mais si tu veux je peux te donner quelques techniques !

Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Ulrich.

Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, mes parents m'attendent ce soir.

Tu es externe ?

Demi-pensionnaire, je te rappelle que je mange à midi au collège.

Dommage !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, c'était en bons amis. Ulrich rejoignit Odd en cour. Ce dernier lui présenta Jérémie mais Ulrich n'arrêtait pas de penser à Yumi.

Et Ulrich ! Je te parles ! dit Odd

Hein ? quoi ? Tu disais ?

Que je vais dans la chambre de Jérémie ce soir, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le centre de tes préoccupations. Ca c'est bien passé avec le proviseur ?

Oui oui, aucun problème, répondit distraitement Ulrich.

Oh toi ! Cette fille ta tapé dans l'œil je me trompe ?

Hein ? Mais t'es dingue ou quoi !

Ca alors ! Ulrich est amoureux, j'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, même en rêve !

Tu dérailles complètement Odd ! Je suis pas amoureux de Yumi ! répliqua Ulrich.

Et tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ! C'est ti pas beau ça !

Pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante, Ulrich changea de sujet.

Tu ne devais pas aller dans la chambre de Jérémie toi ?

Si si, et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'accompagner.

Ouais bon, je viens avec toi ! Mais c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir.

Ce serai pas plutôt pour ne pas trop penser à ta Yumi ?

Oh arrête ! Allez on y va !

Ils sortirent de la chambre et traversèrent le couloir en direction de la chambre 304. Une fois devant celle-ci, ils frappèrent comme des garçons bien élevés.

Entrez ! répondit Jérémie

Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent. Mais ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix.

**Chapitre 3 : La Chambre de Jérémie **

Quand Odd et Ulrich entrèrent, ils virent Jérémie au fond de sa chambre – en effet, il était le seul occupant – en pleine séance de travail sur son ordinateur. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était justement son ordinateur ! C'était un véritable bijou de l'électronique : Deux écrans plats et non pas un, mais deux boîtiers répartis de chaque cotés de ceux-ci. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas un ordinateur sur le bureau de Jérémie, mais deux ! Odd fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

Heu… je suis venu recopier tes notes.

Jérémie se retourna et fit face à ses deux invités.

Salut Odd ! Salut Ulrich ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon antre !

Jérémie pris alors son cartable et, juste après avoir sortit un ordinateur portable ultra compact, prit son cahier de physique et le tendit à Odd.

Tiens, dit-il, voilà tous les cours depuis le début de l'année.

Alors qu'Odd commençait déjà à recopier presque l'intégralité du cahier, Ulrich demanda :

Dis moi Jérémie, tu es plutôt bien équipé au niveau informatique. Tu fais quoi pour avoir autant de matériel.

Justement je fais un peu de tout, mais là où je suis vraiment bon, c'est en programmation. C'est pour ça qu'il me faut un ordi très puissant.

Un seul aurait suffit ! A quoi servent les deux autres alors ?

Le deuxième est connecté en permanence sur Internet et le portable est relié aux deux autres par une liaison sans fil, ce qui me permet de surveiller ce qui se passe sur les deux fixes !

Super ! Je peux aller un peu sur le net pendant qu'Odd recopie tes notes ?

Je préfère pas ! Désolé. Je bosse sur un gros programme qui doit utiliser ma connection Internet. D'ailleurs tu peux regarder pendant que je travaille si tu veux.

Sur ces mots, Jérémie se remis devant ses écrans et recommença à pianoter sur son claver. Cela faisait moins de dix minutes qu'il travaillait quand une alarme se fit entendre.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandèrent Ulrich et Odd qui, alerté pas le bruit, s'était rapproché de ses deux amis.

Ca, j'aimerai bien le savoir, leur répondit Jérémie.

C'est alors que la chambre se plongea dans le noir, seul les ordinateurs de Jérémie étaient encore allumés et éclairaient les lieux.

Bizarre, dit Jérémie, seule la lumière est coupée.

Attends je vais vérifier, dit Ulrich.

Il se leva et appuya sur l'interrupteur du plafonnier, sans résultat. Il sortit alors de la chambre et tenta d'ouvrir la lumière du couloir et obtint le même résultat.

On dirait que tout le bâtiment est privé de lumière, dit-il en revenant.

Le plus étrange, c'est que les prises sont encore alimentées en électricité. Ce ne peut donc pas être une coupure de courant, conclu Jérémie.

Sur ce, il se remit devant son ordinateur et pianota comme un fou pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et dit en leur montrant l'écran.

J'ai détecté un signal qui agit sur les interrupteurs et les mets hors d'usage.

Et d'où il vient ce signal ? demanda Ulrich.

Jérémie pianota un court instant sur son clavier et répondit :

Apparemment d'un bâtiment désaffecté en plein milieu du fleuve.

Et il y avait quoi dans ce bâtiment ? demanda Odd.

C'est ça le plus étrange, rien d'autre qu'une usine automobile, répondit Jérémie.

Etrange en effet !

Après un court instant de réflexion, il demanda :

Elle est loin cette usine ?

Non, c'est à deux pas, répondit Jérémie. Mais il est déjà tard, on ne peut pas y aller ce soir ! Si on se fait pincer…

Tu as raison ! dit Ulrich. En plus je me suis bien fait remarquer avec Yumi à midi !

Yumi ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Jérémie.

C'est une fille qu'on a rencontré Odd et moi ce midi, j'ai faillit me battre avec elle d'ailleurs !

Ah oui ! C'est avec elle que Jim t'a emmené voir le proviseur. Odd m'en a parlé cet après midi.

Ulrich, gêné par cette conversation, commençait à rougir. Il écourta la conversation en disant :

Dites, il se fait tard ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne dans notre chambre sinon Jim va nous tomber dessus.

Ouais tu dis ça pour éviter le sujet ! s'exclama Odd.

Peut être mais il a raison ! déclara Jérémie. Il est déjà 8h00 et Jim va commencer sa ronde du soir pour vérifier que tout le monde est dans sa chambre.

Ulrich et Odd sortirent donc de la chambre de Jérémie et, après avoir traversé rapidement le couloir, rentrèrent discrètement dans la leur. Une fois au lit, ils discutèrent quelques minutes sur les évènement de la soirée. C'est alors que Jim passa devant leur porte. En les entendant discuter, il tapa sur la porte en disant :

Allez la dedans, on arête de bavarder et on dort ! Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit ! Il est déjà tard et vous devez vous lever demain !

Sur ce, Odd et Ulrich se turent et s'endormirent.

**Chapitre 4 : L'usine**

Le lendemain, Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Ils discutaient de ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la chambre de Jérémie quand Yumi arriva. Ulrich alla à sa rencontre tout en disant aux autres :

Attendez, je vais vous présenter Yumi !

Alors qu'il rejoignait Yumi, Jérémie et Odd continuèrent de parler de la précédente soirée.

J'ai trouvé des infos à propos de l'usine sur le net hier soir, dit Jérémie.

Et alors ? Que nous as-tu trouvé Einstein ? demanda Odd.

N'ayant pas remarqué le nouveau surnom que lui avait trouvé Odd, Jérémie répondit :

On nage de plus en plus dans le bizarre ! Figures-toi que cette usine est abandonnée depuis plus de 10 ans !

C'est alors qu'Ulrich revint accompagné de Yumi.

Les gars, je vous présente Yumi.

Puis il fit les présentations de ses amis à Yumi.

Yumi, voici Odd, que tu as vu avec moi hier au self.

Salut ! dit joyeusement Odd.

Et voici Jérémie, le gars le plus doué en informatique d'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir.

Bonjour, répondit Jérémie.

Ulrich demanda alors à Yumi :

Hier soir on a eu une coupure d'électricité, tu en as eu une toi aussi ?

Ben… Oui et non, répondit-elle.

Comment ça ? demanda Jérémie.

Et bien, seule les lumières étaient coupées ! Tous les appareils électriques fonctionnaient encore.

Etrange ! dit Jérémie. Même phénomène qu'ici.

Faudrait aller voir à cette usine dont tu nous a parlé hier soir, dit Ulrich, on y trouvera peut être des réponses.

Sauf que cette usine est désaffectée depuis plus de 10 ans ! remarquèrent Odd et Jérémie.

Yumi et Ulrich regardèrent Odd et Jérémie, l'air interrogatif.

Et comment vous le savez ? demanda Ulrich.

Einstein a regardé sur le net hier soir après notre départ ! répondit Odd.

Je suis loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'Einstein Odd ! dit Jérémie.

Et en plus il est modeste, dit Yumi.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sissi pour apparaître.

Alors, la bande s'agrandit ? demanda ironiquement Sissi. Et une fille en plus ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi, Ulrich ?

Tout simplement parce que je ne parle pas aux personnes qui ont un QI de moineau ! répliqua Ulrich, agacé.

Ouais, continua Odd, c'est même un miracle qu'il t'ai répondu !

Et encore, acheva Yumi, c'est une insulte aux moineaux !

Vexée au plus profond de son égo, Sissi leurs tourna le dos et s'éloigna du groupe. Une fois hors de portée de voix, ils reprirent leur discussion.

Bon on fait quoi pour l'usine ? demanda Jérémie.

Attendez, quelle usine ? demanda Yumi.

Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie se regardèrent rapidement. Ulrich fit un léger signe de la tête en signe d'approbation. Jérémie expliqua :

Hier soir, quand la coupure de lumière s'est produite, j'ai piraté le réseau électrique et j'ai découvert qu'un signal était émis afin de bloquer les interrupteurs et ainsi plonger la ville dans le noir, expliqua Jérémie. De plus j'ai découvert d'où provenait ce signal.

De l'usine en question, dit Yumi.

Tout juste ! Mais ce n'es logiquement pas possible : Cette usine est abandonnée depuis plus de 10 ans ! termina Jérémie.

Faudrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour être sûr ! dit Odd

Je suis du même avis ! dirent Ulrich et Yumi.

Surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps, il se regardèrent et rougirent légèrement.

Bon, d'accord ! dit Jérémie, on peut y aller ce soir, je regarderais à midi comment on peut s'y rendre.

Ok, on se retrouve pour manger ? demanda Yumi.

Oui bonne idée ! dit Ulrich.

Sur ces mots, la sonnerie retentit, ordonnant aux élèves de se rendre en cour.

La matinée fut la plus longue de leur existence. La sonnerie de midi arriva comme une délivrance. Les élèves partirent vers le self, mais quatre y allaient plus vite que les autres. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie se retrouvèrent à une table pour manger, mais surtout pour élaborer un plan en prévision de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Après avoir rapidement avalé leur repas (les élèves de la table d'à coté furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir quelqu'un manger aussi vite des choux de Bruxelles), il sortirent du self et se regroupèrent sur un banc. Jérémie déballa alors son ordinateur portable et l'alluma.

Bon je vais voir sur Internet si je peux avoir de nouvelles infos sur cette usine, dit Jérémie.

Il pianota quelques minutes sur son clavier puis, le visage lumineux et avec un grand sourire, annonça aux autres :

Vous n'allez jamais me croire, mais nous avons deux moyens d'accéder à l'usine depuis le collège !

Tu as raison, dit Odd, j'ai du mal à te croire !

Comment c'est possible ? demanda Ulrich.

Venez voir ! dit Jérémie.

Ils se regroupèrent dans son dos afin de voir ce qui était affiché à l'écran. Jérémie afficha un plan de la ville, puis après quelques zooms, se centra sur une zone contenant le collège et l'usine. Puis de nombreuses lignes apparurent en surcouche du plan. Il en montra une en disant :

Ces lignes représentent le réseau d'égouts de la ville. Celle-ci passe justement en dessous du collège et file droit vers l'usine qui nous intéresse.

Incroyable ! s'exclama Ulrich.

Mais on ne pourra jamais passer ! remarqua Yumi, ce ne sont que de petites canalisation !

Erreur ! intervint Jérémie. Il s'agit au contraire d'un canal principal ! Il est donc assez large pour qu'une petite voiture puisse passer !

Donc c'est largement suffisant pour 4 ados ! s'écria Odd.

Bon, OK ! dit Yumi. Et ils sont où les accès ?

C'est là que ça devient intéressant, ils sont dans l'enceinte du collège ! dit Jérémie.

C'est vrai là ? Tu nous fais pas une blague ? demanda Odd.

Non mais ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire des blagues moi ? répondit Jérémie.

Ulrich coupa :

Bon alors Jérémie, elles sont où exactement ?

Il y en a une en plein milieu du parc et l'autre se situe au fond de la chaufferie de l'internat !

Intéressant, on pourra utiliser celle du parc ce soir, dit Ulrich.

La sonnerie retenti alors. Les quatre amis se regardèrent.

Bon ! on se retrouve dans le parc après les cours, OK ? demanda Ulrich à Yumi

OK, dit Yumi. Bonne après midi !

Le groupe se scinda en deux, Yumi d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre. Chacun allant rejoindre sa classe en cour. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand les lumières s'éteignirent de façon similaires à la soirée de la veille. Alors que les élèves profitaient de cette interruption pour faire le bazar, Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie se regardèrent. La poche d'Ulrich vibra. Il en sortit son portable et lu le message qu'il affichait.

C'est Yumi ! dit il. Elle propose d'aller à l'usine maintenant !

Le cour était pratiquement fini de toute façon, dit Jérémie.

Profitant de l'obscurité, ils sortirent discrètement de la salle de classe. Alors, qu'ils couraient vers le parc, la sonnerie se fit entendre.

Tu avais raison, Jérémie, le cour vient juste de se terminer ! dit Odd.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc, Yumi les rejoignit. Sans dire un mot, ils foncèrent au cœur du parc où devait se trouver l'entrée des égouts.

Tenez, la voici ! dit Jérémie en montrant un plaque ronde à moitié rouillée.

Il souleva cette dernière et commença à descendre l'échelle. Ulrich le suivit, Yumi à ses talons. Odd ferma la marche et la plaque. Une fois en bas, ils suivirent Jérémie qui les amena, après un parcourt d'environs 2 Km en bas d'une seconde échelle.

Voilà, cette échelle mène juste devant l'usine qui nous intéresse, les informa Jérémie.

Après une courte ascension, ils débouchèrent effectivement devant une énorme bâtisse à l'air abandonné. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent afin d'explorer les lieux. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se regroupèrent au centre de ce qu'il présumaient être la salle principale.

Il n'y a rien ici ! dit Ulrich.

Pourtant je suis formel, le signal venait bien d'ici ! dit Jérémie.

Si ça venait d'ici, il devrait y avoir du matériel informatique, non ? demanda Yumi.

Normalement oui, répondit Jérémie. Mais tout le matériel qui se trouve ici est hors d'usage ou complètement rouillé.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une chose inattendue se produisit…

**Chapitre 5 : Aelita**

Contre toute attente et en contradiction avec ce que Jérémie venait de dire, le monte-charge se mit en marche.

Je croyais que le monte-charge était foutu Jérémie, dit Ulrich.

Ben moi aussi, répondit Jérémie, je comprends pas !

Ils se rapprochèrent du monte-charge. Une fois à proximité, celui-ci s'ouvrit, les invitant presque à entrer. Inconsciemment, le groupe entra afin d'examiner l'appareil qui s'ouvrait à eux.

De plus en plus bizarre, dit Jérémie. L'usine est en piteux état à part cet ascenseur.

Il venait de terminer sa phrase que le rideau se referma tout seul. L'ascenseur commença alors à descendre.

Hé mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Ulrich.

Veuillez attacher votre ceinture, plaisanta Odd, nous allons bientôt atteindre l'enfer.

Arrête Odd, répliqua Yumi, c'est pas drôle là.

Le monte-charge ralenti alors puis finalement s'immobilisa. Le rideau se leva et laissa ébahis nos quatre héros.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ulrich.

Alors là, aucune idée, répondit Odd

On dirait un ordinateur, dit Jérémie.

Et à quoi tu vois ça Jérémie ? demanda Yumi.

Jérémie montra alors un gros bloc qui descendait du plafond. Trois écrans plats ainsi qu'un clavier étaient accrochés à son extrémité.

A ça ! répondit Jérémie.

Même si ce truc est un ordinateur, dit Ulrich, ça n'explique pas comment le monte-charge nous a emmené ici tout seul !

C'est moi qui ai fait ça ! dit une voix.

Le bloc portant les écrans se mis à bouger en suivant un rail circulaire placé au plafond. Le siège qui lui faisait face le suivit en suivant un autre rail qui, lui, était placé au sol. Au même moment, la plateforme centrale s'illumina. La lumière pris alors une forme, d'abord vague puis de plus en plus précise, dessinant une sorte de carte en 3 dimensions.

Ca alors ! s'exclama Jérémie. Un projecteur holographique !

Qui a parlé ? demanda Ulrich.

Les écrans et le siège arrivèrent juste devant le groupe. Les adolescents se regroupèrent afin de voir ce qui y était affiché. C'est alors qu'apparue le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle répéta :

C'est moi qui ai fait descendre l'ascenseur.

Mais… qui êtes vous ? demanda Ulrich.

Je me nomme Aelita, répondit la jeune fille, ou plutôt je suis le programme nommé Aelita.

Un programme ? dit Jérémie. C'est impossible, un programme n'interagis pas avec le monde extérieur ! Du moins, pas directement !

Il se trouve que je ne suis pas un programme ordinaire, dit Aelita.

Ca on avait remarqué, dit ironiquement Odd.

L'hologramme qui est derrière cet écran, continua Aelita, sans réagir à la remarque d'Odd, est la carte tridimensionnelle de Lyoko, le monde où je vis.

Jérémie, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, l'interrompit.

Attendez ! Vous dites que cet hologramme est une carte de votre monde ? demanda-t-il.

C'est exact, répondit Aelita.

Mais si vous êtes un programme, comment se fait-il que vous viviez dans un monde virtuel ?

Je ne sais pas ! répondit Aelita. Je suis apparue sur ce monde, j'utilise les tours qui y sont présentes pour communiquer avec vous.

Incroyable ! marmonna Jérémie. C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

Ulrich s'approcha et demanda :

Qu'est ce qui est incroyable Jérémie ?

Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous avons devant nous un programme qui a conscience de son existence ! répondit Jérémie.

Et alors ? demanda Yumi. Où est le problème ?

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Nous communiquons avec le programme d'IA, d'intelligence artificielle, le plus performant que je n'ai jamais vu ! répondit Jérémie

Alors que tous s'extasiaient de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, Aelita leur révéla une information importante :

Si je vous ai amené ici, commença-t-elle, c'est pour une raison de la plus haute importance.

On vous écoute ! dit brusquement Ulrich.

J'ai besoin de vous pour sauver mon monde… mais surtout pour sauver le votre ! déclara-t-elle.

Pardon ? demanda Yumi. Sauver le monde ? Mais le monde n'est pas en danger !

A bon ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit alors ? demanda Aelita.

Nous avons suivit un signal émit d'ici qui court-circuitait les lampes de la ville, répondit Jérémie.

Il se trouve que c'est moi qui ai émis ce signal, dit Aelita.

Vous ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ulrich.

Pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un suffisamment doué en informatique, répondit Aelita.

Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis, puis se tournèrent vers Jérémie. Celui-ci, sentant que ses amis le fixaient, demanda :

Mais pourquoi nous avoir attiré ici ? demanda-t-il à Aelita.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour sauver nos mondes respectifs. Ce que j'ai fait avec les lumières n'est rien à coté de ce que peut faire XANA ! dit-elle.

XANA ? Qui est XANA ? demanda Ulrich.

XANA est le pire ennemi de l'humanité ! répondit Aelita.

**Chapitre 6 : Lyoko**

Le groupe fixait maintenant l'écran, abasourdis. Jérémie fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Comment un ordinateur peut-il être le pire ennemi de l'humanité ?

Cet ordinateur n'est pas comme les autres, répondit Aelita.

Ah bon ? demanda Odd.

La voix de la jeune fille virtuelle se fit alors plus sérieuse.

Sur Lyoko, il y a des tours, expliqua Aelita. Ces tours nous servent d'interface avec votre monde.

Ca nous dis pas en quoi cet ordinateur est différent des autres ! répliqua Jérémie.

Il se trouve que cet ordinateur à la faculté de remonter dans le temps, répondit Aelita.

Nouveau silence du groupe dû à l'écoute de cette information capitale.

Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, commença Odd, mais il me semble qu'il est impossible de remonter le temps !

Théoriquement, c'est possible, annonça Jérémie. Il suffirait de voyager à une vitesse supérieure que celle de la lumière. Les particules atomiques seraient alors matérialisées avant que la lumière qu'ils émettent ou qu'ils reflètent ne nous parvienne. Ce qui reviendrait à voyager dans le passé.

Exactement ! dit Aelita.

Excuses moi Jérémie, j'ai à peine compris ce que tu viens de dire, dit Odd. Mais j'ai bien retenu ton premier mot. Tu as dit que ce n'était qu'une théorie, non ?

Aelita repris alors la parole.

Ce « n'était » qu'une théorie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive à la mettre en pratique et construise ce superordinateur.

Yumi et Ulrich, qui n'avaient rien dit depuis un bon moment, les interrompirent:

C'est bien beau tout ça, dit Yumi, mais vous nous avez parlé d'une menace il me semble.

Ouais, continua Ulrich, et qu'est ce que l'on doit faire pour l'éradiquer ?

Aelita leur donna alors les informations voulues :

Il faut que vous veniez dans mon monde. Il faut que vous veniez sur Lyoko !

Nouveau silence dans le groupe. Après une courte réflexion, Jérémie donna leur réponse :

OK Aelita, dis nous juste comment on fait !

Allez au niveau inférieur, leur répondit-elle, il y a trois scanners qui vous attendent.

Odd, qui partait déjà en direction du monte-charge, s'arrêta net et dit :

Je ne suis peut-être pas très fort en Maths, mais je sais compter : Nous sommes quatre Aelita.

Je le sais, répondit-elle, il faut justement que l'un d'entre vous reste ici pour superviser les transferts.

Jérémie, reste ici, dit Ulrich, c'est toi le plus calé de nous en informatique !

Ulrich, Yumi et Odd descendirent alors vers la salle des scanners tandis que Jérémie s'installa dans le fauteuil rotatif devant les écrans de contrôle. Il mit le micro-casque et demanda :

Et maintenant ? Je dois faire quoi ?

Il faut charger des données pour que tes amis soient armés sur Lyoko, répondit Aelita.

Tu n'es pas armée toi ?

Hélas non, mais j'ai le pouvoir de créer des éléments sur Lyoko. En contrepartie, je perds la moitié de ma santé ; mais je peux la récupérer en me reposant !

D'accords !

Tout en parlant, il avait trouvé les fichiers pour transférer ses amis sur Lyoko.

Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Mais je n'ai que trois fichiers pour transférer des humains!

C'est amplement suffisant ! répondit Aelita. Associe les à tes amis afin qu'ils aient cette apparence sur Lyoko !

OK ! Ils sont dans les scanners.

L'écran afficha alors l'état d'avancement des transferts. Jérémie les lu à haute voix :

Transfert Ulrich… Transfert Yumi… Transfer Odd… Scanner Ulrich… Scanner Yumi… Scanner Odd… Virtualisation!

Sur Lyoko, Aelita les attendait quand elle vit quelque chose dans le ciel au dessus d'elle, à environ 3 mètres de haut. Il y avait trois cercles qui firent apparaîtrent ses amis en fils de fer puis les cerclent remontèrent le long des corps en ajoutant les textures. Une fois cela fait, les cercles disparurent et Ulrich, Yumi et Odd tombèrent… juste devant elle !

Bienvenu sur Lyoko ! leur dit elle.

Wouahou ! s'exclamèrent-ils

Où somme nous ? demanda Ulrich.

La voix de Jérémie se fit alors entendre, venant de nulle part, et répondit à sa question :

Vous êtes dans le territoire du Désert !

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces fringues ! demanda Yumi.

Yumi, tu es une geisha japonaise, répondit Jérémie. Tu as un éventail qui, si tu le lances. sur tes adversaires, retire 10 PV. Il peut aussi te servir de bouclier.

Et moi ? demanda Ulrich.

Toi, tu es un guerrier samouraï, ton épée digitale inflige 10 PV par coup, tu peux aussi t'en servir pour dévier ou renvoyer les tirs de tes ennemis.

Odd, lui n'arrêter pas de se contempler : il avait une queue et ses doigts se terminaient par des griffes, ce qui lui donnait une allure féline.

Toi Odd, tes gants peuvent tirer 5 flèches laser chacun, elle enlèvent 5 PV chacune. Tu n'as par contre aucun moyen de te défendre à par l'esquive.

Ce qui ne devrait pas être un problème avec ma souplesse légendaire ! plaisanta-t-il.

Jérémie regarda alors son écran secondaire et y vit trois points rouges qui se rapprochaient de ses amis.

Attention ! cria-t-il. Trois ennemis arrivent droit sur vous !

Enfin un peu d'action ! dit Odd

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Ils aperçurent alors trois grosses machines rouges hautes perchées sur leurs quatre pattes. Elles s'arrêtèrent à environ 10 mètres d'eux, prêtes à commencer le combat.

Alors, dit Odd à l'intention des nouveaux arrivants, vous venez vous faire éclater ?

**Chapitre 7 : Premier Combat **

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Odd passa à l'assaut, suivit de près par Yumi et Ulrich.

A l'attaque ! crièrent-ils.

Odd, qui pouvait attaquer à distance, tira une première flèche. Celle-ci toucha la machine au niveau de ce qu'il pensait être ses « yeux ». Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ceux-ci commencèrent à briller.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

Attention ! Il va tirer ! cria Aelita.

Ca m'étonnerait ! Je viens de lui crever les yeux ! dit Odd.

C'est alors qu'Odd tomba à terre, touché dans le dos par un rayon laser tiré par le monstre qu'il croyait avoir mit hors de combat.

Ouch !!

Odd, tu viens de perdre 10 PV alors qu'il n'as perdu que 5 ! dit Jérémie.

Quoi !? Mais on n'y arrivera jamais à ce rythme ! hurla Ulrich.

Les tirs reprirent de plus belle, touchant successivement Ulrich et Yumi.

Ils commencent à m'énerver ces espèces de Crabes ! dit-elle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le plus proche d'entre eux.

Hé ! Mon coco ! Regarde moi un peu quand je te parle ! Lui lança-t-elle.

Le Crabe tira mais, vif comme l'éclair, elle stoppa le tir de son éventail.

On ne touche pas à mes amis, tas de ferraille virtuel !

Et sur ces mots, elle lança son éventail droit vers sa tête. L'éventail se transforma alors en disque aux bords affûtés comme une lame de rasoir et coupa le Crabe en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Les Deux moitiés titubèrent et explosèrent, ne laissant que des débris qui disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Ebahi, Ulrich demanda :

Waou ! Comment t'as fais ça Yumi ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, je dois avoir touché un point sensible !

C'est alors qu'Odd remarqua l'étrange symbole sur le dessus des Crabes restants.

Et si c'était leur drôle de symbole là ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, il s'agenouilla, prêt à viser. Mais le Crabe n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et tira. Odd sauta instinctivement pour éviter le tir et se retrouva à faire des acrobaties tout en évitant les tirs des Crabes restants. Il retomba sur ses pied et tira droit vers le premier Crabe qu'il vit. Le tir atteignit le symbole et le Crabe explosa sur place, tout comme celui que Yumi deux minutes plus tôt.

Il faut croire que tu avais raison ! conclu Ulrich. Je m'occupe du dernier !

Il s'élança vers le Crabe restant. Celui-ci tira mais Ulrich réussi à dévier les tirs avec son sabre. A quelques pas de lui, il sauta et atterrit sur le dos de la bête. Il enfonça alors son sabre dans le symbole puis sauta sans demander son reste. Le Crabe explosa alors tout comme ses prédécesseurs.

Et voilà le boulot ! dit il fièrement.

Vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici, dit Yumi, il pourrait en avoir d'autres !

Tu as raison ! dit Ulrich. Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler violemment, puis plus doucement mais de manière régulière, comme les battement d'un cœur.

C'était quoi ça ? demanda Odd.

XANA a activé une tour ! dit Aelita, terrifiée. Les pulsations qu'elle génère nous y mènerons tout droit !

Pourquoi il ferait ça ? demanda Yumi. A quoi ça lui sert d'activer une tour ?

Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les tours servent d'interface entre votre monde et le mien ! répondit Aelita. XANA se prépare à attaquer votre monde !

Jérémie, en entendant cela, se connecta à une chaîne de télévision. Un flash d'information interrompit le programme en cours :

« Une nouvelle des plus alarmante vient de nous parvenir à l'instant ! Il semblerait que la Marine Nationale ait perdu le contact avec un sous marin nucléaire. Les autorités pensent à une panne banale mais n'écartent pas l'hypothèse d'une attaque terroriste. Ce sous marin dernière génération est entièrement contrôlé par ordinateur et est armé de plusieurs missiles nucléaires intercontinentaux… »

Jérémie communiqua la nouvelle à ses amis :

On a perdu le contact avec l'un de nos sous marin nucléaire ! Ce pourrait-il que ce soit XANA ?

Je ne sais pas ! répondit Aelita. XANA peut prendre le contrôle de tout ce qui est électronique.

Alors on est mal, ce sous marin est entièrement informatisé ! dit Jérémie

Dans ce cas il ne faut pas traîner ! dit Ulrich. Jérémie ! Elle est où cette tour ?

D'après l'hologramme, elle se situe à environ 500 mètres sur votre gauche ! répondit-il.

Le groupe se tourna alors dans la direction indiquée et vit un énorme cylindre blanc entouré d'une aura rouge.

On la voit Jérémie ! dit Ulrich. On y va !

Faites attention ! recommanda Jérémie. Elle est sans doute gardée !

Heureusement, la tour n'était pas gardée. Sans doute XANA avait-il sous-estimé ses adversaires. Aelita s'approcha alors de la tour et y rentra. A l'intérieur, le sol s'illumina sous ses pieds. Elle se plaça au centre de la plate-forme et se laissa emporter au niveau supérieur. Un écran virtuel apparu.

Bonjour Jérémie, dit-elle. Une fois que j'aurais rentré le code, il faudra que tu le valides pour enclencher le retour temporel.

OK Aelita, répondit-il.

Aelita entra alors les 5 lettres fatidiques : L… Y… O… K… O. Jérémie enfonça alors la touche ENTER. Une lumière blanche apparue et engloba l'usine, puis la ville, le pays, la Terre… Le retour dans le temps s'opérait, effaçant les dégâts matériels ainsi que les mémoire de toute personne en dehors du labo. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, ou presque…

**Chapitre 8 : Ultime Choix**

Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, assis devant ses ordinateurs.

Hé ! Pourquoi on est là ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Et où est Yumi ? s'exclama Ulrich.

Le visage d'Aelita apparu alors sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Elle est à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à ce moment précis, répondit-elle.

Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Jérémie.

Aelita expliqua alors :

Le retour dans le temps permet d'effacer toute trace de dégâts matériels, mais il replace chaque individu à l'endroit où il se trouvait au moment choisit dans le programme avec les souvenirs de ce moment.

Mais alors, comment ce fait-il que nous nous souvenons de tout ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ulrich.

Car les personnes présentes sur Lyoko ainsi que dans le labo lors du retour dans le temps gardent leur mémoire intacte. Pour remédier au problème qui a nécessité un retour dans le temps, répondit Aelita.

Jérémie réfléchit un court instant et dit :

Mais alors, XANA va encore reprendre le contrôle du sous-marin !

Non, dit Aelita. Le voyage temporel exploite beaucoup de ressources du supercalculateur. XANA ne pourra pas activer une tour avant plusieurs jours. Vous avez donc largement le temps de le désactiver définitivement.

Mais… et toi ? demanda Jérémie. Que va-t-il t'arriver quand le supercalculateur sera arrêté ?

Je… disparaîtrais en même temps que XANA, répondit-elle.

Jérémie regarda ses amis d'un air suppliant. Un simple regard suffit à leur faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ulrich dit à Aelita :

Nous viendrons à l'usine demain !

Bien… répondit Aelita. Alors… à demain.

A demain, répondirent les garçons.

Jérémie arrêta son ordinateur et se tourna vers ses amis, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Tu veux vraiment désactiver XANA ? demanda-t-il.

Je préfère en parler à Yumi auparavant, dit-il pour toute réponse.

Ulrich sortit alors de la chambre de Jérémie, suivit de près par Odd. C'est alors que Jim arriva dans le couloir. Les braquant de sa lampe, il les interpella :

Hé, vous deux ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis ! Dans vos chambres ! Et plus vite que ça !

Vu le ton autoritaire qu'il utilisait, Odd et Ulrich se dépêchèrent à regagner leur chambre. Jim ajouta :

Et que je ne vous entende pas lors de mon prochain passage, compris ?

Oui m'sieur ! répondirent-ils.

Les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre les avaient littéralement épuisés, si bien qu'il s'endormirent comme des masses dès que leur tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent à attendre Yumi dans la cour. Quand celle-ci arriva, ils allèrent à sa rencontre pour lui parler des récents évènements, du moins ils étaient récents pour eux ! Alors qu'ils allaient décider quoi faire, Sissi les interpella :

Alors, la bande s'agrandit ? demanda ironiquement Sissi. Et une fille en plus ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi, Ulrich ?

Tout simplement parce que je ne parle pas aux personnes qui ont un QI de moineau ! répliqua Ulrich, agacé.

Ouais, continua Odd, c'est même un miracle qu'il t'ai répondu !

Et encore, acheva Yumi, c'est une insulte aux moineaux !

Alors, que Sissi s'éloignait, Jérémie leur demanda :

Pourquoi avoir dit exactement la même chose que la première fois ?

Parce qu'on adore remballer cette miss m'as-tu vu, dirent-ils.

Oui, bon, reprit Jérémie. On fait quoi pour l'usine ?

Aelita nous a permis de sauver le monde ! dit Yumi. On ne peut pas la remercier en l'effaçant purement et simplement, comme ça !

Mais je doute que je puisse la sauvegarder sur mes ordinateurs, même en combinant leurs ressources ! dit Jérémie.

Mais si on ne désactive pas XANA, il pourra lancer une nouvelle attaque ! opposa Ulrich.

On l'a déjà battu une fois, dit Odd, on le pourra une nouvelle fois !

Oui mais on ne pourra pas le faire éternellement ! répliqua Ulrich.

Ilfaudrait extraire Aelita du super calculateur, dit Jérémie. Mais le problème est : Comment ?

La sonnerie interrompit leur réflexion.

Le mieux serait d'en parler avec Aelita, conclu Yumi.

Tu as raison, elle pourrait sûrement nous aider à trouver une solution, dit Jérémie. Ca la concerne après tout !

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent pour aller en cour.

Après une matinée plus qu'ennuyeuse (c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils la vivaient), il se retrouvèrent au self du collège.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, dit Yumi, mais moi j'irais bien aller voir Aelita tout de suite pour notre petite affaire.

Entièrement d'accord avec toi, répondit Ulrich. Revivre la même journée et d'un ennui…

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, coupa Odd. Moi j'ai bien aimé cette matinée !

Ce ne serait pas parce que tu as dormis à presque tous les cours Odd ? répliqua Jérémie.

Sur cette remarque flagrante du comportement d'Odd en cour, le groupe éclata de rire. Odd, riant aussi de bon cœur malgré que la remarque lui fût destinée, repris avec plus de sérieux :

Moi, je suis d'accord avec Yumi. Plus tôt on ira voir Aelita, plus tôt cette histoire sera finie.

Bon ! s'exclama Jérémie. Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, on a qu'à y aller tout de suite !

C'est reparti pour un tour, plaisanta Odd.

Le plus discrètement possible, ils se rendirent au passage du parc. Après environ 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant l'usine. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils entrèrent dans le monte-charge et Jérémie amorça la descente. Une fois dans la salle principale, Jérémie s'assit dans le siège face aux écrans et se connecta à Lyoko.

Aelita ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le visage d'Aelita.

Bonjour Jérémie, dit-elle. Vous êtes venu arrêter le supercalculateur ?

Oui et non, répondit Ulrich. Nous voudrions tout d'abord savoir s'il existe un moyen de te sauvegarder.

Hélas non, répondit-elle. Aucun système n'est aussi puissant que celui-ci pour me sauvegarder !

A l'écoute de cette nouvelle décevante, le groupe ne dit plus un mot.

Mais il existerais peut-être un moyen, reprit-elle. Mais je ne pense pas que vous pourriez arriver à le mettre en pratique.

Dis toujours, demanda Jérémie.

Lors du transfert d'un humain sur Lyoko, l'assemblage de ses molécules est enregistré dans la mémoire avant leur transformation en énergie.

Tu veux dire que quand nous sommes transférés sur Lyoko, nos corps n'existent plus dans le monde réel ?

Ben, votre enveloppe physique est transformée en énergie, répondit-elle. Mais le processus inverse se produit lorsque que vous êtes dévirtualisés sur Lyoko.

Jérémie, qui commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, dit :

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les scanners pourraient te matérialiser ici, dans notre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est possible en effet, répondit-elle. Mais il reste un problème, et il est de taille : Le programme qui gère les scanners n'est pas conçut pour faire cela.

Il suffit simplement de le créer alors ! s'exclama Ulrich.

Mais ce programme est extrêmement complexe ! dit Aelita.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Jérémie dit :

Je crois que je pourrais le faire, si j'ai accès aux fichiers concernant les scanners.

Je peux établir une liaison permanente entre ton ordinateur et ici. Mais si XANA se réveille…

On le combattra ! coupa Ulrich.

Oui ! On l'a déjà battu ! On peut très bien le refaire une seconde fois ! ajouta Odd.

Yumi posa quand même quelques réticences :

Hé, les gars, faudrait pas vous emporter là. Jérémie, tu penses y arriver en combien de temps ?

Hum… ça devrait être possible d'ici un mois ou deux, répondit-il en regardant les fichiers qui le concernaient. Mais je ne pas te le garantir !

Donc qui est partant ? demanda Ulrich. Moi je le suis !

Moi ! dit Odd sans hésitation.

Moi aussi, évidemment ! dit Jérémie

Ulrich regarda Yumi droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard, poussa un soupir et dit :

Bon d'accord ! Mais dès que Aelita est matérialisée, on coupe tout OK ?

Tu as ma parole, répondit Ulrich.

Alors, je vais vivre avec vous ? demanda Aelita excitée.

Oui, répondit Jérémie d'un ton solennel. Je te promets qu'un jour, tu seras ici, avec nous !

**FIN**


End file.
